OtanjobiOmodetsu Nobunaga-Sama
by russianihon
Summary: Hari ini Nobunaga oda, sang Daimyo Owari province ulang tahun. Apa yang dilakukan Nohime dan kawan kawan.


Hai minna-san saya adalah author yang baru pertama kali nulis di fandom ini jadi maaf kalau ada kesalahan.

Disclaimer : KOEI corp

Summary : oda nobunaga ultah apa yang mereka lakukan untuk merayakan ultah sang demon king ?

Warning : typhos, alur ngaco soalnya author belum pernah main SW sama sekali eh, nggak ding pernah sekali, gaje dan lain lain

Baiklah, kita mulai cerita dengan berawal dari pagi hari yang sangat cerah dan damai di jepang – ralat minus di kediaman klan oda yang entah kenapa sudah ramai.

"Raaaannnn . . . maaaa . . . ruuuu kuenya udah beluuuummm ?" teriak seorang perempuan yang (katanya) paling cantik di jepang, Nohime. Orang yang ditanya sibuk membawa tiramisu dengan hiasan lilin dan bertuliskan 'otanjobi omodetsu nobunaga-sama' dengan sangat hati-hati "iya, tunggu sebentar Nohime-sama !" balas bishounen yang membawa tiramisu tersebut, Ranmaru.

"ok kekekeke, hiasannya udah selesai tinggal bikin surprise aja kan?" kata seorang yang biasa dipanggil 'saru', hideyoshi "btw, mitsuhide kemana ?" Tanya Nohime sambil menyediakan hidangan ke atas meja "ano, mitsuhide-san masih bersama nobunaga-sama. Mitsuhide-san bilang sih mau berkeliling kota biar Nobunaga-sama aman dari surprise-nya" Jawab Ranmaru.

"Nohime-sama seluruh persiapan sudah dilaksanakan ! ieyasu melapor" Ieyasu Cuma senyam senyum gaje. Nohime tersenyum akan hasil kerja keras-nya bersama 'anak buah' nya untuk merayakan ulang tahun suaminya.

_Flashback_

_Nohime membulak balik kalender yang tergantung di kamarnya. 'besok ah, benar besok' batinnya. Besok ulang tahun Nobunaga apa yang harus dilakukannya ?. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang "sebentar" dibukanya pintu kamarnya terlihat sosok Ranmaru, Mitsuhide, Ieyasu dan Hanzou dihadapannya "ada apa ?" Tanya Nohime "ano, himesama itu . . ." Ranmaru ragu ragu untuk berbicara "besok ulang tahun Nobunaga-sama. Anda mau ikut kami untuk menghias istana, tidak ?" Hanzou meluruskan perkataan Ranmaru "eh, aku sih mau saja tapi bareng siapa ?" Tanya Nohime lagi "kami berempat, magoichi, Oichi-hime dan Nagamasa-dono" Jawab Mitsuhide. Nohime mengangguk- angguk tanda ia mau ikut._

_Flashback mode :off_

"No-neesan, Nobunaga-nii sudah puuulaanggg" teriak Oichi sambil berlari tergesa-gesa "what ?! cepet banget jalan-jalannya" komentar magoichi dan Nohime bersama-sama "sudahlah, yang penting kita harus cepat membereskan ini" Kata Nagamasa menenangkan yang lain.

Sementara itu,

"Nobunaga-sama serius udahan jalan jalannya?" Tanya Mitsuhide sambil mencoba mengulur waktu "Iya tigarius malah, ayo buruan gw mau pulang !" Jawab Nobunaga sambil mempercepat laju kudanya "ehhh, memangnya anda mau ngapain?" Tanya Mitsuhide "gak ngapain- ngapain mau males-malesan aja di istana, ngerjain Ranmaru sepuasnya" Nobunaga meninggalkan Mitsuhide dibelakangnya "NOBUNAGA-SAMAAA" teriak Mitsuhide.

"Ok, kue sip, hadiah sip, hiasan sip, semuanya udah lengkap!" Nohime mengecek semua persiapannya "baiklah kita tinggal bersiap-siap !" Kata Nohime kepada yang lain.

"Nobunaga-sama tadi anda terlalu cepat" Mitsuhide sibuk menepuk nepuk kakinya yang sudah terhias oleh pasir "cerewet kau! TADAIMA" teriak Nobunaga sambil membuka pintu. "eh, sepi banget !" Nobunaga melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam disusul oleh Mitsuhide di belakangnya. Tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah sampai di lorong dalam ada dua pintu dihadapan mereka yang satu keruang rapat dan yang satu ke ruang makan "mungkin mereka sedang ada diruang rapat ?" Tanya Nobunaga kepada diri sendiri "ehh, mungkin mereka di ruang makan?" Cegah Mitsuhide "uhm,mungkin juga tapi atas dasar apa kamu berbicara seperti itu?" Nobunaga menatap Mitsuhide dengan tatapan heran "uhm, ano itu uhm, INSTING ya instingku mengatakan begitu " jawab Mitsuhide dengan gugup. Nobunaga mulai membuka pintu ruang makan "kalau salah awas kau !" dan pintu terbuka semua.

"SURPRISE ! OTANJOBI OMODETSU NOBUNAGA-SAMA"

Nobunaga terdiam otaknya masih mencerna apa yang terjadi "otanjobi omodetsu onii-san" teriak Oichi "Oichi, kamu juga ada disini!?" Oichi hanya tersenyum jahil "ehehehehe, sekarang kan ulang tahun oniisan jadi aku sebagai adik harus ada ketika perayaannya" Ranmaru menyodorkan tiramisu berhiaskan lilin yang menyala kehadapan Nobunaga "Nah, sekarang tiup lilin dulu dan jangan lupa make-a-wish dulu ya" Nobunaga terdiam dan meniup lilin "ok kekekeke, dengan resmi sekarang akan kunyatakan kalau suamiku sudah bertambah umurnya !" teriak Nohime sambil mengangkat tangannya. tiba-tiba

PLUUKK !

Sebuah pie meluncur ke muka Nohime kebetulan Hanzou lagi berdiri di dekat letak kue kue pie itu berasal. Sebenarnya yang ngelempar itu Mitsuhide Nohime yang kesel langsung melempar tomat kearah Hanzou tapi malah kena magoichi. Magoihi ngelempar cupcake kearah Nohime tapi malah kena Mitsuhide. Mitsuhide ngelempar pie kearah magoichi tapi kena Ieyasu dan ranmaru. Ieyasu ngelempar jeruk kearah Mitsuhide malah kena magoichi sedangkan Ranmaru ngelempar tiramisu yang dipegangnya malah kena Nagamasa. Nagamasa ngelempar brownies kearah Ranmaru tapi kena Oichi. Oichi ngelempar pie kearah Nagamasa tapi malah kearah Nobunaga. Nobunaga ngelempar tomat kearah Oichi malah kena Hanzou yang lagi disampingnya. Dan pokoknya adegan seterusnya adalah adegan Food War.

Malamnya,

Pesta masih berjalan dengan kericuhan Food War. Semuanya-minus Nobunaga dan Nohime sibuk melempar makanan ke satu sama lain. Sementara itu Nobunaga dan Nohime hanya duduk duduk di teras menatap taman terkadang mengobrol. "hei, Nobunaga tadi ketika mau niup lilin kamu make-a-wish apa?" Tanya Nohime "Ra-Ha-Sia" jawab Nobunaga "Hei beritahu dong" tsundere-nya Nohime kumat "Harapanku adalah . . . . hmm, coba tebak?" Nobunaga mulai bangkit dari tempatnya "hei mau kemana? Beritahu aku dulu!" Nohime berdiri dari posisinya "hmm, itu . . ." Nobunaga berbisik suatu hal kepada Nohime dan mulai beranjak pergi. Nohime terdiam menatap punggung Nobunaga, wajahnya memerah masih memikirkan perkataan Nobunaga tadi _'Harapanku adalah aku bisa memiliki seorang pangeran kecil darimu' _Nohime mengelus perutnya _'Harapanmu akan segera kuwujudkan AKU JANJI!' _

**OWARI **


End file.
